


please daddy

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: aaron's always working at home, and you don't want to wait until he's finishededit- this is uploaded on my wattpad in my criminal minds one-shots book @/killing_it1967
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	please daddy

Aaron Hotchner was the best boyfriend you’d ever had. He was sweet, funny, and a complete gentleman. Additionally, the sex was great. He never left you unsatisfied, and he enjoyed going down on you. You always reciprocated, and you were just as good to him as he was to you. However, there was one drawback to dating the BAU’s Unit Chief, and that was his workload. More often than not, he brought work home with him. You’d come down on a weekend morning to find that he was already up and working on a report. Tonight was no different. You were in the bedroom, watching a show on Netflix, and Aaron was downstairs working on paperwork. It was lonely without him; you wanted to cuddle with him and fall asleep on him. So, you got up and went downstairs to find him. You found him working on paperwork in his study, but you expected to find that. You crept inside and walked behind him. You leaned down and rested your head on his shoulder as your arms went around his neck.  
“Hey, baby,” he softly said.  
“Working again?’  
“You know I have to.”  
“But can’t you take a break? You always work so hard, and you’re always in here.”  
“Soon, sweetheart. I promise I’ll be done soon.”  
His response, “soon,” wasn’t good enough for you. You knew that “soon” in his mind could mean an hour or two from now, and you were not willing to wait that long. In your head, you started to think of ways to get and keep his attention. Your lips curled into a devilish smile as the perfect idea popped into your head. You kissed Aaron’s cheek before heading back upstairs. Your plan was going to either end in a fight or some very angry sex, and you hoped for the latter. You dug through your lingerie drawer, and you found your sexiest bra and panty set. It was a cherry red lace bra and panty set, and you always wore it when you wanted to tease Aaron. You knew it’d drive him wild. And just for the fun of it, you dug out your shiny black pointed-toe heels from the closet and put them on. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, and you did a double-take. You couldn’t believe how sexy you looked. Aaron wouldn’t be able to resist.  
Before you went downstairs, you took off your heels. You didn’t want Aaron to know you were coming back down. Once you were a few steps away from Aaron’s study, you put them back on again. When he heard the sound of your heels clicking against the floor, he perked up. It was mostly out of confusion because you hadn’t told him you were going to be going out. But as you stepped into the doorway of his study, his jaw dropped to the floor. You were drop-dead gorgeous, and he was not prepared for that visual.  
“What’s all this?” He asked as you strutted over to him.  
“Well, since you weren’t paying any attention to me, I thought I should show you what you were missing,” you purred as you perched on his desk.  
“I’m working, sweetheart,” he darkly said.  
“But you’re always working! You pay no attention to me!” You pouted, knowing full well it would get him riled up.  
The minute you saw him raise an eyebrow, you knew you were fucked, literally and figuratively. He stood up and pushed his chair away before coming up to you. You could see the fire in his eyes; you knew this wasn’t going to be a gentle night. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him.  
“Since you wanted to be a naughty brat, I’ll have to punish you. Turn around and bend over.”  
You did as he asked, but you moved his papers out of the way before resting your chest on his mahogany desk. You didn’t want to ruin his papers; that would be an even harsher punishment, one you didn’t want to go through. Aaron debated on how many spanks he should give you and whether he should use his hand or his belt.  
“12 spanks, barehanded. And I don’t want to hear anything about it, brat. This is what happens when you aren’t patient.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“And I didn’t have to remind you this time. Atta girl. You’ll count after each and thank me when we’re done. Understand?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
His hand laid a sharp slap to your ass. He wasn’t using all his strength, but it still stung.  
“One!”  
Another one came, this time to your other cheek.  
“Two!”  
The cycle repeated, all the way up to 12. Your ass burned with every slap, and by the time you had taken all twelve, tears ran down your cheeks. Despite all that, you never once failed to count and through your tears, you thanked him.  
“Thank you, Daddy,” you mewled out.  
“That’s my girl,” he cooed as his hands soothingly rubbed your ass cheeks. “You did so well.”  
“Fuck, Daddy...I need your cock.”  
“Not yet. You thought I’d let you off with just a spanking? Get on your knees. I’d like to use that pretty mouth.”  
You turned around and dropped to your knees in front of him. Before you unzipped his jeans, you took off your heels so they wouldn’t crease. He watched as you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling both his jeans and underwear down. You took his cock in your hand and slowly stroked it, pumping your hand up and down. Your eyes looked up at his as you slowly took his cock into your mouth. His hand was on the back of your head, and he murmured sweet praises to you as you took more of him into your mouth. You savored the taste of him; he was addictive.  
“Atta girl, you’re so fucking good.”  
You bobbed your head up and down under the guidance of his hand, and you looked up at him as you sucked him off. Hollowing out your cheeks, you made sure to please him just the way he liked. His hand guided you up and down before he roughly shoved you down his cock. You felt the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat, and you relaxed your gag reflex so you wouldn’t choke. Tears pricked your eyes, and you did your best to hold them back. Soft groans left his mouth, and that was the encouragement you needed to keep going. He released your head from his hold, and you gasped for air before going back down. What you couldn’t take, you pumped with your hand. Spit dripped from your mouth down your hand, but you were more concerned with not being punished again. Aaron’s hand pushed you off his cock, and he said,  
“That’s a good girl. You just can’t get enough of my cock, can you, hm?”  
“Yes, daddy, I can’t get enough,” you said as you licked your lips.  
“Stand up and bend over my desk.”  
You did as he asked you to, making sure to spread your legs. He grabbed your ass in his hands, and you moaned at the touch.  
“Someone was needy. You liked being spanked, hm?” He asked as he ran a finger over your clothed slit.  
“Ah, yeah. I love it.”’  
He pulled down your panties and slid his hand over your folds. You could feel his hot breath on your ear as he leaned over you. His teeth grazed the top of your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You whimpered as he worked in two fingers, and he murmured,  
“You’re so fucking tight. So tight and wet for me. You just needed me so badly, hm?”  
“Yes, daddy, please, I need you.”  
His fingers slowly pumped in and out of you, hitting your g-spot every time. You were a mess underneath him, moaning and groaning at the feeling of his fingers inside you. His thumb rubbed your clit, and you arched your back into him.  
“Fuck, daddy, please! Oh, God!”  
“You like that, hm? Feels good with my fingers in your greedy pussy?”  
“Yeah, I fucking love it! Please, daddy, oh my God!” You moaned out.  
Aaron darkly chuckled, and he pulled his fingers out of you. He brought them up to your mouth and you eagerly sucked on them.  
“God, you’re a slut.”  
Releasing his fingers, you said,  
“But I’m your slut.”  
“You are,” he murmured as he kissed your neck. “You are.”  
He pulled back and he lined up his cock with your entrance before roughly pushing into you. You gasped at the new stretch and braced yourself on his desk. Aaron had one hand on your hip and the other one on your shoulder. He set a rapid pace from the start, and you were at his mercy. His cock slammed into you over and over again, and you were a mess. His lips were right against your ear, getting you off with his words as well. This was the best outcome that you could’ve imagined.  
“Fuck! Daddy, you fill me up so good! Please, fuck!”  
“Take my cock, sweetheart. Be a good girl,” he grunted as his hips slapped against your ass.  
He gripped your hip so tightly that you knew you’d have five small bruises there the next day. His other hand moved from your shoulder to your throat and he gently squeezed the sides. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the feeling; this was heaven for you. Aaron’s brutally fast pace was the pleasurable pain you desired. As his hips thrust in and out of you, you could feel your orgasm start to build again. Between his cock thrusting in and out of you and his lips on your neck, you knew that there was no chance you were going to last long. As for Aaron, he was in heaven. He swore you were made for him; you fit perfectly around him.  
“Good girl, take my fucking cock. You’re so good, sweetheart.”  
His hand found your clit, and you nearly screamed when it started rubbing quick circles. His other hand moved up to grab your throat, and he gently squeezed the sides. You felt like you were floating as he choked you while still fucking you. The familiar bubble-like feeling in your stomach grew larger and larger, and you knew you were close. Your toes curled as you tried to keep your high back. Aaron noticed your legs were trembling and he could tell that you were about to cum. His thrusts grew erratic, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long either.  
“Such a dirty girl. You wanna cum with my hand around your pretty throat? Hm?”  
“Y-Yes, please, Daddy! Please!”  
“Cum when you want to, sweetheart.”  
Your eyes screwed shut as you felt your orgasm crash over you. Screaming out a slew of curses, your hips bucked as you let your orgasm overtake you. The feeling of your walls clenching around him was enough to bring his orgasm as well. Groaning out your name, he released into you, thrusting into you a few times before pulling his hand away from your throat and clit and collapsing on top of you.  
“Goddamn, Y/N. You’re so fucking good.”  
“Shit,” you said, still recovering from your orgasm. “You’re the fucking best.”  
“I know.”  
You smiled at his cockiness. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your shoulder as he pulled out of you. You moaned at the loss of contact, and Aaron moved you so you were sitting on his desk.  
“That was fucking amazing. If that’s what happens every time I do that, I think I’ll be doing it more often.”  
“Don’t,” he said with a chuckle. “Besides, the reward for being a good girl is much better than this.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then maybe I’ll be a good girl.”  
He smiled and kissed your lips as his hands held onto your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close to you. Both of you were coated with sweat, and you both were hot and out of breath. Aaron pressed his forehead against yours as he said,  
“I love you, and I’m sorry for always working.”  
“Don’t be. I should’ve been more patient and waited.”  
He didn’t say anything; he just kissed the corner of your mouth. You smiled up at him and he said,  
“Let’s get cleaned up. I’ll finish work in the morning.”  
“Okay. I promise I’ll wait next time.”  
He kissed you before wrapping your legs around his waist and carrying you to the bathroom. After he cleaned both you and himself up, he helped you into bed. Wrapping his arm around you, he placed a kiss to your neck and your shoulder before murmuring,  
“I love you, sweetheart.”  
“I love you too,” you responded.  
You snuggled up to him and fell asleep in his hold. Soon after, Aaron followed, and he held you close as he snoozed away.


End file.
